custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
A Special Barney Easter
A SpecLAIA Barneye Easter is a Barney speicla made by SuperMitchi. It aired on HBO March 3, 1999 and released on VHS and DVD on November 11, 1999. Plot The opening shot begins with Bowser, Mr. Snowman, Mr. Tenagain, and The Winkster having a fun time at The Winkster's house. They sing the song "Easter is our Favorite Time" as the credits appear. After the song, Marissa Jaret Winokur comes in to join the fun. Marrisa says, "Hey, Winkster, Bowser, Tenagain, and... Mr. Snowman!? I thought you were on vacation in Alaska!" Mr. Snowman says, "No, I use melting repellent." Barney, BJ, and Baby Bop come in the door and sing "Chocolate Eggs". Everyone joins in and do funny dances. They talk about their love for easter and drive to the school. Miss Etta is on the playground jungle gym. However when they all do party things, the dancing girls (who are kids) get fat and it's time to do their dance. They don't even know what to do, so they just do a repeative dance and get faster. They got so fast they farted and flew in the air. Everyone booed because it was the worst dance they ever watched. The gang goes outside to the playground where Miss Etta and Scooter Mcnutty are having a reunion, but then the villian of this special, THE PUPPET MASTER (obscure John Pops reference) can't stand Easter! He plans to put an incident on their TV. But they hang around the playground and sing a songs. They go crazy in time-lapse, and then bounce. Cast *Barney *BJ *Baby Bop *Bowser *Mr. Tenagain *Mr. Snowman *The Winkster *Marissa Jaret Winokur *The Tiger *The Puppet Master *Charlie Sheen *Bert Reynolds Songs #Easter is our Favorite Time #Chocolate Eggs #Dance of the Fat Fairy #We Love to Reunite Trivia *Barney has his 2000 voice 1990 costume. *BJ has his OVER 9000 voice and 1994 costume. *Baby Bop has her 4567 voice and 1993 costume. *Bowser has his 1999 voice and 1996 costume. *Mr. Snowman uses his melting repellent to avoid rain and hot weather. *Mr. Tenagain wears a top hat during "Dance of the Fat Fairy". *Barney's 1988 costume is used during "Dance of the Fat Fairy". *BJ's 1995 costume is used during "Dance of the Fat Fairy". *Baby Bop is not seen during "Dance of the Fat Fairy". *The Winkster eats a pizza during "Dance of the Fat Fairy. *Oscar F. Mayer makes a cameo during "Chocolate Eggs". *Baby Bop wears winter clothes during "Easter Song". *Mr. Snowman *Miss Etta and Scooter McNutty meet each other and have a reunion. *This movie was released by MGM/UA Home Video instead of Goodtimes. *After "Dance of the Fat Fairy", Barney and Baby Bop are rarely seen in the special. 1999 VHS/DVD previews Side A (VHS and DVD) #MGM/UA copyright screen #FBI Warning #Interpol Warning #"The Worst uh, Best of SuperMalechi" trailer #NOW ON VIDEO screen #"It's Gonna Be Great" trailer #FEATURE PRESENTATION screen #John Pops Video logo #Mr. Snowman Video Rental logo #MGM Home Entertainment logo (VHS/Boxed DVD Only) #MGM/UA Home Video 1993 opening logo (Slipcase DVD only) #HBO logo #DA MOOVY #MGM Home Entertainment logo (Short, VHS/Boxed DVD Only) #MGM/UA Home Video 1993 closing logo (Slipcase DVD only) Side B (DVD only) #The making of this special #Bonus featurette - "The Adventures of Bowser" #DA MOOVY (commentary)